Kane/Event history
The following is a listing of events that Kane has participated in. 1996 *December 15, 1996 - WWF In Your House 12: It's Time at the West Palm Beach Arena in West Palm Beach: WWF World Tag Team Champions Owen Hart & Davey Boy Smith defeated Diesel & Razor Ramon to retain the titles when Smith pinned Razor *Kuwaiti Cup Tournament-The Undertaker defeated Isaac Yankem via pinfall in the first round of the tournament 2001 2003 *December 14, 2003 - WWE Armageddon at the Orlando Arena in Orlando: Triple H defeated Kane and World Heavyweight Champion Bill Goldberg. *December 15, 2003 - WWE Raw at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: Kane beat Chris Jericho by disqualification 2006 *September 8, 2006 - WWE house show at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: Kane beat Umaga by disqualification 2007 *January 2, 2007 - WWE Friday Night SmackDown! taping at the Lakeland Civic Center in Lakeland: Kane pinned Chavo Guerrero Jr. *January 2, 2007 - WWE dark match at the Lakeland Civic Center in Lakeland: The Undertaker, Kane and Batista beat Booker T, Finlay and Mr. Kennedy *April 1, 2007 - WrestleMania 23 at the Ford Field stadium in Detroit, Michigan. The Great Khali defeated Kane by pinfall after hitting a double-handed Chokeslam. *August 12, 2007 - WWE house show at the Cumberland County Civic Center in Portland, Maine: Kane beat Finlay *November 20, 2007 - ECW television at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: Kane beat Big Daddy V *November 20, 2007 - WWE Friday Night SmackDown! taping at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: Kane beat Big Daddy V and Matt Striker in a handicap match 2008 *March 30, 2008 - WWE battle royal prior to WrestleMania 24 at the Citrus Bowl in Orlando: Kane won *March 30, 2008 - WWE WrestleMania 24 at the Citrus Bowl in Orlando: Kane pinned Chavo Guerrero Jr. to win the ECW Championship *On June 23, 2008, Kane was drafted from the ECW brand to the Raw brand, as a part of the 2008 WWE Draft in the process making the ECW Championship exclusive to Raw. *On the March 2 edition of Raw, Kane pinned Mike Knox in a triple threat match, also involving Rey Mysterio, to earn a spot in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Wrestlemania XXV, a match that would be won by CM Punk. 2010 *On the 4th June 2010 Kane claimed that he found his brother The Undertaker in a "vegetative state" over Memorial Day Weekend and vowed revenge on whoever was responsible. *On July 18 Kane participated in his fourth Money in the Bank ladder match at WWE's WWE Money in the Bank. Kane would then win the Money in the Bank ladder match and later on in the event, cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and defeated Rey Mysterio to win the World Heavyweight Championship. *At Night of Champions 2010 Kane retianed the Heavyweight Champion when he destroyed and defeated The Undertaker by the Tombstone Piledriver. *At Hell in a Cell 2010 Paul Bearer betrayed The Undertaker allowing Kane to retian his Heavyweight Champion once again. *On the 24 October 2010 at Bragging Rights Kane defeated The Undertaker in Buried Alive match to retain the Heavyweight title again after help from the Nexus. *At Survivor Series 2010, Kane and Edge fought each other to a tie, therefore Kane retianed the champion. *On the Smackdown tapings for December 10, 2010 Kane accidenly killed Paul Bearer by pushing him off two ladders mistaking him for one of Edge's mind games. *At TLC 2010 Kane lost his Heavyweight Title to Edge in a Fatal Four Way match. He also fought Rey Mysterio and Alberto Del Rio. 2011 *On the January 7 edition of Smackdown, Kane did his best to reclaim the World Heavyweight title from Edge in a Last Man Standing match, such as trying to push Edge in a wheelchair down a flight of stairs and choke slamming Edge through a desk. Despite his efforts, Kane was beaten by Edge using the con-chair-to ending in defeat for Kane. *On the November 21 edition of Raw, WWE hyped the return of Kane by showing a vignette with Kane lighting a match, punching through glass, and dropping the matchstick onto a mask, which then caught fire. Another promo was aired on the November 28 edition of Raw, which ended with the title "Kane Resurrected" *On the December 5 edition of Raw, a third vignette aired, Kane was seen looking into the mirror again, seen by a flashback of several superstars on fire (The Rock, Alberto Del Rio, CM Punk, Sheamus, The Miz, Randy Orton, Mark Henry, The Undertaker, John Cena and Big Show) then Kane is seen putting the new mask on his face, and the old mask was seen to be set on fire again. *After a five-month absence, a newly masked Kane made his return on the December 12 edition of Raw interrupting the main event at the 2011 Slammy Awards between Mark Henry and John Cena. When he entered the ring, he chokeslammed Cena before revealing his new mask. 2013 2015 External links * Kane profile Category:Wrestler event history